Stand Inside Your Love (a song fic)
by One Steamy Shire
Summary: Stand Inside Your Love is a song fic about my other story, Stand Inside My Love. Based on the lyrics from the Smashing Pumpkins' Stand Inside Your Love. Please Read and Review!


Hey everyone! This song fic is based on my new story, Stand Inside My Love. The song is none other than Stand Inside Your Love by the Smashing Pumpkins. Enjoy, and please read and review.

(A/N: Aelia's thoughts are normal, Elijah's thoughts are in italics, Lyrics are in bold {duh})

(A/NN: Is Tolkienology a real word? Well anyways, what I mean is that to be fluent in the field of Tolkienonlogy, is to know pretty much everything about the works of Tolkien.)

**You and me   
Meant to be   
Immutable   
Impossible**

This was crazy. She had never liked any one this much. But yet he was a movie star, she wasn't supposed to like him. He had so many fans; many of them were more compatible with him than she was. But she had fallen for him. She hoped that he felt the same, but she knew that he most likely liked some other lady.

_He wished that he knew if she felt the same way. Ever since she had sat next to him on the plane, he had felt a sort of attraction. He didn't know what it was, but he felt the attraction. He hoped with all his heart that she felt the same, but couldn't be sure. _

**It's destiny   
Pure lunacy   
Incalculable   
Insufferable **

She couldn't ask more of him. She wanted to be with him, but at the same time, she didn't want a relationship with a famous person, especially when she was a professor and had so much work to do. Hell, she didn't want a relationship; she'd always to be to busy. It would never work out. But she wished it could.

_For the 20th time in a minute, he had thought about her. It was destiny that brought them together, so why shouldn't they? But she was also going to be a professor; she would never have time for her. And him with the movie, he'd never get to see her. But he wished it could work. He hoped for dear life._

**But for the last time   
You're everything that I want and ask for   
You're all that I'd dreamed **

Aelia wanted to make him understand that she loved him, but she thought that he didn't. She had dreamed of someone like that her whole life. Most of her life, all the relationships she had been in had either been abusive or they ended up having nothing in common. But Elijah was different. They liked almost all the same things, they lived next to each other, and they always hung out and went out together. But maybe he didn't wanted be more than just friends, and come to think of it, maybe she didn't want to be more either. But there was this part of her that said that she and him would be great together, and that she should take that risk. But then she would think to herself, no, no I can't lose him; he's everything to me. I won't take that chance, ever. She didn't know what to do with herself. 

_He wanted to know if she loved him the same way that he loved her. He knew that he had dreamed of a girl like this his whole life. Being in the movie business, there weren't many people he could depend on. But he felt as if he could depend on her for everything and anything. She had given him advice on plenty of things so far, including a person he should date. But he wanted more...more. He wanted to be her lover, her light, and her inspiration. He hoped she wanted the same. _

**A pure soul and beautiful you **

She thought he was the most gorgeous person she had met in her life. But he also had a beautiful and pure soul. He was one of the kindest people that Aelia had ever met. One time, while they were shooting, a hobbit-maid had tripped on a rock and sliced her knee open. Elijah had come out and picked her up and brought her to the tent to get her knee fixed. When he recounted the story to her, she couldn't help but think of how much he was a kind and caring soul. He was always ready to help her with everything...she couldn't ask for a better person to love. 

_He loved her. That was it. She was 'gorgeous inside and out' as he had said in a previous interview about what he looked for in a girl.   If he can't follow his own advice, whose should he follow? Aelia once said that 'You should love who you can see your soul in.' He could see his own soul and more in her. So why shouldn't things work out between them? Well, first off, what if she doesn't see the same things in him that he sees in her? And what if she liked another? This was just to confusing._

**Your home is here   
Within my heart   
  
**

Wherever he went, wherever she went, she was sure she would feel that a piece of Elijah would always be with her. She wasn't positive what she was feeling was love, as she learned from _Romeo and Juliet, that lust could kill. She wasn't implying that the same thing would happen to her and Elijah as happened in Romeo and Juliet, but something along those lines. They could end up scarring each other for the rest of their lives or something...there she went again, he mind running in two different directions. She needed to calm down._

_He really, really wanted to be with her now, because he couldn't stop thinking about her. He loved her so much, or at least, that's what he thought was love. He was all confused. He wanted to be with her and yet again, he didn't. This was all so confusing._

**And for the first time   
I feel as though I am reborn   
In my mind   
Recast as child and mystic sage **

She felt as if she was a new person whenever she looked at him. Call it a rebirth, but she felt so new and fresh and full of life whenever she gazed upon him. But she didn't think that she was totally in love with him yet. But she wanted to know what he felt, it killed her not to know. She wanted to call him, and tell him. 

_He wondered what she was doing right now. She was most likely working on her thesis for her masters' degree in Tolkienology. She was so dedicated to become a professor; he didn't want to stand in her way. But maybe he wasn't. He wanted to call her, to tell her everything. _

**And for the first time   
I'm telling you how much I need and bleed for   
Your every move and waking sound   
In my time   
I'll wrap my wire around your heart and your mind   
You're mine forever now   
Who wouldn't be the one you love******

**  
She picked up the phone as it was ringing. 'Hello?' she said waveringly. **

'Hello Aelia.' Elijah said softly. 

'I was just about to call you...'

'Really?' Elijah said, surprised. 

'Yeah.'

'I have something to tell you Elijah, and I don't want you to laugh or hang up on me. Please, I think this is important.'

'Me to, but I want to tell you first Aelia, because I think this is really important.'

'What is it Elijah?' Aelia said, her heart beating extremely fast.

'I think I'm in love with you.' Elijah said quietly.

Aelia gasped. She was silent for a moment, but then she said, 'I love you to Elijah.'

~ So what did you think? Please, review. I would appreciate that muchly.


End file.
